Remote controls can be used to wirelessly control various devices such as televisions, set-top boxes, stereo systems, gaming systems, and/or the like. Typically, when a device is powered-on using a remote control, the user presses a button on the remote to transmit the power-on and signal and then must wait some period of time while the device powers-on. During this time no feedback may be provided to the user, which may cause the user to wonder if the device is actually powering-on, if the device is on the correct input, if there is an issue with the connections between different devices, e.g., between a set-top box and a television, and/or the like.